Basically, it may be provided in a filter installation of this type that the system of paint overspray and auxiliary filter material, after a certain operating period of the filter device, is removed from the receiving container and disposed of and that fresh auxiliary filter material not loaded with paint overspray is fed to this filter device for the further operation of the filter installation.